Thundarr the Barbarian
Thundarr the Barbarian is an American Saturday morning animated series, created by Steve Gerber and produced by Ruby-Spears Productions. The series ran for two seasons on ABC from October 4, 1980 to October 31, 1981. ''Thundarr ''set in a future (c. 3994) post-apocalyptic wasteland divided into kingdoms or territories — the majority of which are ruled by wizards – and whose ruins typically feature recognizable geographical features from the United States. Thundarr fights against the wizards and warlords with Ariel the Sorceress and Ookla the Mok. Mindok the Mind Menace (Season 1, Episode 3) Mindok, an evil wizard who is now just a brain, spots an opportunity to gain a new robot body when three scientists from the 20th century are released from cryogenic suspension. He uses his powers to hypnotize the scientists into working for him. 2019-12-06 (48).png 2019-12-10 (7).png 2019-12-10 (8).png 2019-12-10 (9).png 2019-12-06 (49).png 2019-12-06 (52).png 2019-12-06 (53).png 2019-12-06 (54).png 2019-12-06 (55).png 2019-12-06 (56).png 2019-12-06 (57).png 2019-12-06 (58).png 2019-12-06 (59).png 2019-12-06 (60).png 2019-12-06 (61).png Raiders of the Abyss (Season 1, Episode 4) A gang of raiders, led by a wizard named Morag, kidnap people from a village and drain their life force, leaving them weak and enslaved to the raiders. Wizard Wars (Season 2, Episode 1) The wizard Skullus and his soldiers attack a village in a ruined oil refinery; after destroying the homes, Skullus's soldiers round up the villagers and Skullus hypnotizes to be his mindless army for his attack on the fortress of his enemy, the equally evil wizard Octagon. Thundarr tries to stop Skullus but the wizard sends his mindless army to stop Thundarr and then begins to set fire to the refinery while he beams himself and his mindless slaves up to his ship. Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla travel to stop Skullus, encountering a young girl named Jiel whose people have become Skullus's army. The quartet travel and reach the fortress of Octagon just as Skullus starts his attack sending Jiel's people in front of his moving fortress. Thundarr and company first sneak into Octagon's fortress and defeat the wizard then go into to Skullus' fortress and defeat him, free Jiel's people from his control. 2019-10-02 (5).png|The villagers flee Skullus' attack 2019-10-02 (6).png 2019-10-02 (7).png 2019-10-02 (8).png 2019-10-03.png|Skullus' mechanized troopers round up the villagers 2019-10-03 (1).png|Skullus announces that the villagers will become his mindless army 2019-10-03 (2).png 2019-10-03 (3).png 2019-10-03 (4).png|Skullus fires his eye beams... 2019-10-03 (5).png|that hit the villagers... 2019-10-03 (6).png 2019-10-03 (7).png 2019-10-03 (8).png|and make them mindless servants of Skullus 2019-10-03 (9).png 2019-10-03 (10).png 2019-10-03 (11).png 2019-10-03 (12).png|Skullus orders the enslaved villagers to stop Thundarr 2019-10-03 (13).png 2019-10-03 (14).png 2019-10-03 (15).png 2019-10-03 (16).png|Skullus beams up his mindless army as he destroys the refinery 2019-10-03 (18).png|The mindless villages before Skullus' moving fortress 2019-10-03 (19).png|The mindless villagers march into the fire of Octagon's fortress 2019-10-03 (20).png Island of the Body Snatchers (Season 2, Episode 3) An old witch hypnotizes Ariel and uses magic to switch bodies with her. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Empty Eyes Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps